New Beginnings
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma and a very pregnant Regina are getting ready to welcome their third child into the world. SwanQueen!
1. Just a Moment

The baby was due October 29, 2019. That's what the doctor had told them. By the eighth month of her pregnancy, the excitement of it all had started to wear off for Regina. At 33 weeks, she was put on complete bed rest- much to her dismay. That meant she spent every second of every minute of every hour of every day at home. She usually passed the time with Dani, who was enjoying her big sister duties. The little girl loved to talk to Regina's stomach, and Regina loved watching Dani do so. She'd been worried how Dani would react to having a new baby around the house. Emma had explained that, "There's a baby growing inside Mommy's tummy, just like you did. When it comes, you'll be a big sister! Like Henry is your big brother!" Dani nodded as her mother spoke, but they had a feeling she hadn't understood all of it.

While Regina rested at home, Emma was pulling triple duty: working as Sheriff, taking on most of Regina's mayoral responsibilities, and running after Dani every night. Regina would argue that fixing up the nursery counted as a fourth one, but Emma called it a "hobby."

Henry came home over the summer and helped as much as possible. When he had to go back to school, Emma was the one who missed his company most. At least when Henry was there, she wasn't working alone. Of course she knew that wasn't "alone" alone; Snow and David visited twice a week and babysat Dani, while Emma worked around the house and catered to Regina's needs.

Whenever Emma wasn't at the station, she worked to make their home as stress-free as possible. It wasn't an easy task, though. The beginning of Regina's pregnancy hadn't gone as smoothly as Dani's: her morning sickness was worse, her hormones were out of control, her cravings were even weirder, and her libido- well, that's a different story. As tiring as it had been, Emma weathered every heartbreaking insult and every midnight craving with grace. She never uttered an unkind words towards her wife. She never even complained to her parents. No, Emma was determined to make sure everything went smoothly and as planned. Even with Henry away at college and Dani still sucking on binkies, Emma managed to take care of everything and everyone. She had to; it _her_ was her family.

During Emma's free time, which was very little, she worked on the nursery. They'd decided to redo the guest room and use it for the new baby. Henry still came home and used his room, and they couldn't bring themselves to make Dani share hers. Beside, they were pretty sure that this was the last baby.

The walls had already been painted. Emma wouldn't allow Regina even so much as a peek into the space. Regina had to get her status updates from pictures and the traces of tea green paint on Emma's clothing. With Dani, they knew she was going to be a girl; that made decorating easier. Whereas, not knowing the gender of this baby made it much more complicated. It seemed as though yellow and green were the only two "gender neutral" options. Emma soon realized, with Regina's help, that there was no such thing as "just yellow" or "just green."

Unlike most people who drank warm milk when they couldn't sleep, Emma would sneak into her DIY center and make progress on the baby's new room. She had nailed each letter of the name "August" exactly one inch apart from each other, just above the crib. She bought wooden blocks from Geppetto, who made them specially for her. After debating which color to paint them, she finally decided on white; "A classic," she told herself. Right under the name, hung August's first baby picture.

After her two weeks of construction, Emma finally allowed Regina int. With Regina wearing a blindfold, and waddling down the hallway, Emma guided her to their child's home. She turned on the lights on made sure everything was just right before shouting, "Ok... Open!"

Regina tore the cloth away from her eyes and her jaw dropped as she examined Emma's handiwork. Slowly, she made her way around the room. She stopped every few seconds and admired what her wife had done. When she passed the rocking chair in the corner, she smiled down at the brown Teddy Bear sitting on it. "Where did you find this?" she asked as she hugged it to her chest.

Emma strode over with her hands in her back pockets. "In the garage. It was in one of the boxes Henry's left. Washed it a couple dozen times and voila, good as new," she grinned.

Regina nodded and continued her gallery walk, Henry's old bear still in her arms. She stopped a second time with tears in her eyes: she was looking at August's ultrasound picture. "I've been looking everywhere for that," she choked out and grazed her knuckle over the photo.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Knew I shoulda asked for more copies."

Regina glanced down into the baby's crib and noted each of the tiny stuffed animals, as well as the light green blanket folded in a perfect triangle. "I can't believe you did all this," she said as she turned to face the blonde. "When did you even have the time?"

Emma moved in close and enveloped Regina in her arms, the brunette's bump caught in the middle of them. "That's my little secret," she mused into Regina's ear.

Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder, "You work too hard."

"Work hard, play hard," Emma chuckled.

Regina pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes. "I'm serious. You've done so much for us. I don't understand how you manage all of it. You take care of me, you take care of Dani, you clean the house, you even cook for us!"

"Babe, I love doing those things for you. You're creating a tiny human being in there," she patted Regina's belly, "you need your rest."

Regina took one last sweep of the room and exhaled loudly. She was about to say something, when little August kicked her in the ribs. Emma felt it and jumped slightly. Regina placed a loving hand on her abdomen and smiled to herself. "I think the baby likes their new room."


	2. Turn, Turn, Turn

October 29th came, and there was no baby. Dani watched as her brunette mother stretched as far her body would let her. In the final weeks, Regina stayed completely in bed. She hardly had the energy to walk down the small flight of stairs, let alone to the bathroom. Instead, she laid in bed with her daughter. Dani loved lying next to Regina and talking to the baby. Bursts of giggling erupted whenever Dani felt a kick, and it wouldn't take long for Regina to join in.

Emma tried getting all of her work done for her maternity leave- one she'd worked out with David. If there was any perk to working with your father, it's that he would do anything for his daughter; including taking over half of her workload.

Henry called home at least three times a day and asked if Regina was all right, if he should come home, or if he had missed anything. Regina would always say the same thing, "Don't you dare cut class to come here. You stay there. We'll be fine." As much as Emma wanted Henry home, she had to agree with Regina.

* * *

The autumn weather suited Storybrooke well. There was not a single green leaf in sight. The streets were brightened by the brilliant orange that consumed the trees. Various businesses on Main Street got into the Halloween spirit and displayed pumpkins as well as cotton spider webs. Yes, the people of Storybrooke welcomed October and the holiday that accompanied it. The only person who was not enjoying it all, was Regina; a painfully pregnant Regina.


	3. Drumroll

On October 30 and still no infant. Emma had taken leave from work and anxiously awaited the baby's arrival. Whenever Regina moved an inch, Emma was quick to assume something was wrong. She hovered over her heavily expectant wife like a hawk- one Regina was eager to shake.

"Emma," Regina said. She tried sitting up on the bed, but her body wouldn't let her. She was stuck.

"WHAT!?"

Emma was at her side in an instant, ready to jump in the car. "Please, calm down. I was merely going to ask where Daniela is."

"She's playing dolls in her room," Emma responded.

"I think we should spend the day together. It could be our last family time before the baby comes."

"Why?! Do you feel something?!"

Regina winced at the volume of Emma's voice. "No, but I have a hunch baby August will make their grand entrance soon. Please, could you get Dani?"

Emma nodded fiercely as if she had just been given orders from her commanding officer. In seconds, she returned with Dani in her arms, a wild smile on the toddler's face. "Mommy!" she cheered, her arms reached out for Regina."

"Hold on, baby girl," Emma said. "Remember about the baby. Be gentle with Mommy."

"Ok!" Dani acknowledged. As soon as Emma let go of her, Dani was lying in the crook of Regina's shoulder. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetie," Regina cooed as she smoothed her daughter's brown locks. "Do you want to pick out a movie we can all watch?" Dani nodded eagerly. "You grab one and we'll be right here." Regina gave Dani a small pat on her behind and watched as the small child ran out of the room excitedly.

"Gina, she can't read the titles," Emma weighed.

"I know, but she knows the pictures," Regina laughed.

Emma crawled onto their bed and took Regina in her arms. "We've got a smart kid, huh?"

As if on cue, Dani came rushing back in with a purple DVD case in her hands. "This one!" She held it out to Emma.

"'Snow White?'" Emma turned to Regina and made sure she approved.

Regina shrugged uncaringly, "If that's what she wants to watch."

Emma pushed herself off of the bed and tossed the movie into the DVD player. Regina had previously refused to have a TV in their bedroom. But, once Emma mentioned they could download pictures of Dani onto the monitor, Regina was sold. Secretly during her bed rest, while Emma was at work, Regina watched soap operas. She didn't dare reveal that to Emma, though. "Ok," Emma sighed as she threw herself back onto the bed. Dani had taken her blonde mother's place and greeted her with a cocky grin. "Baby girl, that's my spot."

"I'nna sit with Mommy!" Dani huffed.

Regina stifled a laugh as Dani curled into her embrace. "Sorry, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes and made a spot for herself on the other side of Dani. "Fine, then we'll just have to make a baby sandwich." She tickled Dani's sides and the little girl writhed in amusement.

"Shhh, movie's starting," Regina scolded. "Time to watch Walt Disney ruin my life."

* * *

Hardly half way into the movie, Dani fell asleep in-between her two mothers. Her thumb was shoved into her mouth, her eyes shut tight, and her legs curled up to her chest. Regina had stopped paying any attention to the movie and motioned for Emma to turn the TV off.

Emma had started to scoop the sleeping child into her arms when Regina stopped her. "She can stay," she whispered. She held a firm hand on Dani's back and Emma conceded.

She laid back down beside Dani and turned onto her side. She always got lost in the little girl's innocence. "Gina?"

"Yes?"

"D'you think this baby will have magic, too?" Emma almost choked on the word "magic." She and Regina had agreed not to tell Daniela that she had powers, not until she was older.

Regina rubbed her swelling stomach, "Most likely, yes."

"Are we gonna have to bind their magic?" She didn't like remembering that they'd casted a spell on Daniela. It went against most of what Emma stood for.

Regina craned her neck to look in Emma's eyes. "If it comes in as early, I suppose so." She read the expression of dread on Emma's face. "Unless we can find another solution," she added softly. Emma nodded and dropped her eyes back onto Dani. The little girl's hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat; as all toddlers do. "We'll just have t wait and see."

* * *

Emma cooked dinner for the three of them. Her culinary skills had steadily improved in the course of nine months. She no longer burned spaghetti, chicken wasn't served raw, and she'd learned how to tell if food was ready just by smell.

Per their routine, Emma brought the food up to her and Regina's room. She, Regina, and Dani would often eat together as if they were on a picnic. They'd play board games or listen to music, whatever they felt like. Emma and Regina knew Dani would have a hard time sharing her parents with a new baby, so they wanted to make sure she got as much of their attention of possible.

Although Regina couldn't make her daughter's food for her, she made sure Dani got plenty of fruits and vegetables. The little girl had inherited Regina's love of apples and insisted on having one with every meal, even with Regina's instance. They were her favorite food!

As Emma sat with Dani and Regina, she tried to rack her brain around the fact that there'd be another baby in the house. She wouldn't just be running after Dani, she'd also be waking up at two in the morning for feedings. Dani was in the beginning stages of potty training, which meant Emma and Regina barely got any time between diaper duties. They knew it was going to be hard, but they told themselves they were prepared for the change. All that mattered was that the baby would be born healthy.

* * *

Emma woke up to soft groaning in the next room. When she reached an arm out next to her, Regina wasn't there. Emma shot up out of bed as she saw a light peeking through the bathroom door. "Gina?" The former bounty hunter busted through the door and found Regina on the floor. She crouched down by her wife, "What's wrong?!"

Regina's face was scrunched in pain, her lips curled back in a grimace. "Contraction," she panted. "Water broke."

Emma tried to help Regina off the floor and ended up supporting the brunette's full weight. She led her back to their bed and turned the overhead light on. Emma had kicked into high-gear. "I'll get Dani and your bag, then start the car. Don't move!" She ran out of their room and left an anxious Regina alone.

* * *

Emma's parents met her and Regina at the hospital and they took Dani under their wing. They watched as their daughter ran by Regina's side- which is where she stayed for eight hours. The only time she left was for ice chips, and that took her less than five minutes.

Things started to get interesting as Regina came closer to delivery. Dr. Harrison came in every two hours to check on her. The news came at 10 o'clock that Regina was fully dilated and could push.

Emma was instructed to put on a scrub gown, gloves, a mask, and a hair net. The moment she was dressed, she reached a hand out and supported Regina's lower back. Emma and Regina had been through a lot together, but Emma knew she had never loved Regina more than in those moments.

"Ok, Regina, I need you to take a deep breath and bear down," Dr. Harrison directed. "All right, push!" Regina thrust her whole body forward. "Good, girl. Take a breath."

Regina fell back with a heavy exhale. "Babe, you're doing so good!" Emma comforted as she dabbed Regina's forehead with a cloth.

"No more," Regina breathed. "No more babies."

Emma smiled, "Ok. After this one, no more."

"Come on Regina, I need another push!" Dr. Harrison commanded. "Bear down!" Again, Regina held her breath as she pushed with all of her strength. "I see the head! Ok... shoulders are out. Hips... And he's here!"

Regina broke out into a mixture of laughter and crying. "'He?'"

Emma left Regina's side briefly and watched her newborn son wave his fists in the air. A nurse placed the baby into Emma's arms and the blonde held him carefully. "Gina, wanna meet your son?" Emma turned around to show her excited wife their child, but Regina wasn't looking. "Gina?" Something wasn't right. Regina's breathing became heavy and irregular.

The nurse took August from Emma as she ran back towards Regina's side. "We're gonna need another bed!" Dr. Harrison announced. "Regina, I know you're tired, but I need a couple more pushes."

"What's wrong?!" Emma shouted as she searched Regina's face.

"There's another baby," Dr. Harrison said curtly.

"WHAT?!" Emma and Regina cried in unison.

"I can't explain this second. Regina, you can't stop now," the doctor said.

Regina tried to push, but nothing happened. Her body was exhausted. She was in pain and her energy was gone. "I can't," she sobbed.

"Regina, you have to," Dr. Harrison urged.

Regina shook her head sadly. "It hurts," she mumbled.

"Emma, you've got to her to push. If this baby isn't born soon, it could be at risk for birth defects," the doctor explained.

Emma nodded seriously. She leaned down to Regina and brushed the hair out of the woman's face. "Gina, babe, I know you're tired, but this baby needs you." It was eerily reminiscent of when Dani was born.

"We're not ready for twins!" Regina whined.

"I know, but that's what we've got. You did this with Dani, remember? You freaked out, but everything is gonna be fine. You have to push. I'll help you, but you've gotta do it." Regina's eyes opened and Emma could see the fear in them. "I'm right here, ok? I'm not leaving." Emma helped Regina sit up, her arms wrapped firmly around her wife.

Dr. Harrison gave Emma an assuring nod. "Take a deep breath and push!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Regain wailed.

Two more pushes later, another baby's cry filled the air. Emma went and stared the two screaming miracles. With one held gently in each arm, she brought them to meet their other mother. Tears filled Emma's eyes as she handed one of the twins to Regina. With a ginger kiss on her wife's forehead, Emma smiled down at her. "Looks like we're gonna need more diapers."

* * *

August David Mills-Swan came into world on October 31, 2019, at exactly 10:31 in the morning. Emma thought that was pretty cool. His sister, Dakota Eva, was born at 10:43. The couple had been thrown off at the task of choosing another name. "Dakota" was number two on their original list, but the baby needed a middle name as well. Emma came up with "Eva." Regina understood the significance. It was not out of remorse or pity that Regina agreed with the title, but out of acceptance and respect for Snow.

Dani and her grandparents met the new family members just hours after they were born. Emma held August low enough for Dani to give him a kiss on the head. Regina did the same with Dakota and watched as Dani welcomed her little sister.

Snow had Henry on speaker phone as he announced his visit for the next weekend. He told his parents he was sorry he missed everything, but promised to help with the dirty diapers and early feedings when he arrived. Snow and David offered the same.

As the first day of August and Dakota's life went on, Emma's parents took Dani home with them. The blonde stayed with a worn out Regina, her son still in her arms. The two women sat next to each other, squished together on the tiny hospital bed.

August had a tight grip on Emma's index finger as she made funny faces at him. His sister, on the other hand, was asleep. "How are we going to manage twins?" Regina asked quietly.

"I don't know," Emma sighed. "I don't even know how they missed Dakota on the ultrasound."

"Technology in this world has advanced, but I don't understand how they can miss another child in the womb." Dakota wriggled in her blanket and Regina held her closer.

"I'm not too worried," Emma shrugged.

Regina scoffed, "And why is that?"

"Because everything'll be ok," her wife answered simply.

A soft laugh ran through Regina lips. "I should have known you'd say that."

Emma held August closer and admired his tiny form. "That's 'cause you know it's true. I mean, just look at these kids." Regina beamed down at the bundles in their arms. "They're twins; they're gonna take care of each other. It won't be too bad."

Regina thumbed through August's light blonde patch of hair. "It's not going to be easy."

With her free arm, Emma hugged Regina. "I know. But, we'll get through it. We always do."


End file.
